


Artistic Inner Feelings

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love Conquers All, Love Month, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Da Vinci is at a struggle. She has found herself having to be crushing hard on a mysterious artist pup like herself. The question is though....could she actually create a gift for them? Maybe with some surprising help with D.J. she could.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Artistic Inner Feelings

The growl of an agitated pup was heard outside. The sound of frustration being the only noise. Outside was peaceful without any other pup causing noise or wanting to bother the dalmatian that was covered in paint and rubbing her temples to ease herself. She wasn’t no Deepak, but she had to do this task alone and felt as if time was running short.

It wasn’t the end of the world. It was just her nerves starting to get the best of her. Da Vinci was trying to work on her next masterpiece. Her paint buckets were ready to be used and her canvas was ready to be colored. The one problem was something all artists would relate to; both pets and mammals. 

Da Vinci was stuck on what to draw. It wasn’t a freeform type of painting like all of her many pieces. It was one she wanted to make from her head. This one dealt with emotion. Granted she has done plenty of art to express her feelings. Of joy, of sadness, of anger. She did those artworks to express herself and put her mind at ease or to make something while the emotions ran high.

This emotion was one she never felt before in all of her life. The feeling...of love. Cupid’s arrow struck true right into the heart of the artist when she met someone that was like her. The same visionary that was odd to some but made much more sense to their own. Though while Da Vinci used her paws and paint to create the world on the canvas, this dog that is the same age as the Dalmatian used cans to spray the colors onto the world. 

Creating another world in the same world they lived in. Truly a thought provoking art that Da Vinci only did once in the outside of her home. Only once. By having to look around for inspiration one day while her siblings were at the park, she noticed the artist pup that was spraying away with shaking cans.

Da Vinci was able to get a close view of this street artist. One she never thought to see in her life. An Australian Shepherd with a mask on their face to cover their snout from the fumes. The Dalmatian was able to get a scent off of the pup to know who they were and to understand where this mysterious artist goes. Her sense of smell wasn’t as strong as Diesel’s or Dylan’s but it was worth a shot.

Her scent was able to identify who this artist was. That scent made her learn that this pup was like her in more ways than one.

With having to follow her nose and understand the places Australian Shepherd goes to in around the park, she kept it logged into her head to know where to place this art piece. She has yet to know who was behind the mask but soon hope that maybe she will get to see this artist face to face.

For now, Da Vinci was busy struggling to try to at least paint a single line. Even she was too anxious to put a digit on the blank canvas. It was freaking her out as she had no idea what to do. Love was something she never had experienced. She never thought in all of her years she would fall hard on crushing on someone. She thought those only happened in rom-coms that her mom and dad talk about.

The pup realised that she was feeling fluttery and almost ecstatic to know there was another art like her. Both similar tastes of art and the right amount of perfected colors. It was all confirmed that she indeed had a big crush on this artist pup. So because of that, she had to make it extra special. 

To her, it wasn’t an art that she would keep on the wall and look at for inspiration. This was a very important gift that would be given to a VIP; Very Important Pup. Her mind raced and her stomach felt twisted in a knot. She was jittery too from what the art was going to look like and see what this special artist would say. Her mind was easily playing tricks.

She groaned again and felt anger boiling up in her. She quickly stopped it to not let irritation overcome the warmth sensation which was the foreign emotion she was new to. Da Vinci took a breath and letted the anger out and fresh air in her system. She can do it. She knew she can finish this art. It’s been a month since she encountered the artist, so it is now or never since it is February. The month of romance and where relationships are made. 

She was ready to come up with ideas. Any ideas of how to make this mysterious pup fall for her drawing. Da Vinci stopped when someone came into her space.

It was one of her siblings as she jumped up and turned around over to who was trying to get her attention. It was D.J. that made her panic and lose focus. Thankfully she wasn’t painting when he scared her. He was quick to apologize and even though this art was important to her, Da Vinci couldn’t stay mad at her brother.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt your art thinking mojo.” D.J. said while again being apologetic.

“No it’s fine.” She sighed. “Just still thinking of what to make. Also no I won’t say, it is a special secret.” 

He nodded. “I can respect that but I didn’t come to ask about the painting.”

Da Vinci tilted her head. “Then..what are you doing here?”

“Well...it’s going to sound stupid.” D.J. rubbed his arm and looked tense. “I was hoping you could give me advice.”

D.J. looking for advice from Da Vinci? What kind of strange day is this turning into? Usually a pup would ask Dylan or Dolly or Dawkins for advice. They seemed the most wise and gave a more mature answer. Still, Da Vinci couldn’t leave her brother hanging or tell him to go away. Maybe the talking could ease her mind before she had to go back doing her painting.

“What kind of advice? You plan on doing art?” Da Vinci’s hopefulness of one of her siblings having to follow in the steps of being an artist was crushed down with a shake of the head by D.J..

“No. It’s more of something else.” He rubbed his chin to think of how he could say it. He didn’t want to waste her time so he had to be quick. “Ok. I was wondering...do you make passion projects with your head or your heart?”

A strange question to ask, yet it was a simple one for the artist Dalmatian to answer. “The heart. It’s something I always follow for my art.” She smiled over at him. “What’s got you so worried about passion?” She wanted a better understanding of what was going down with her brother.

The face of the music loving pup went from looking timid to a slight red appearing on his face. Looking so sheepish that his face was starting to feel the warm burning from within. Da Vinci was quick to look at his face and get the picture of what was going down. Her confusion turned into a wide grin and her paws touching her cheeks. 

“Oh my dog you got a crush don’t you?!” D.J. was quick to silence her down before she could bring the whole family outside. 

D.J. was now flustered as his sister wasn’t helping at all by asking so many questions in matters of seconds. Who is it? Where did the crush feeling start? When did he get feelings for this mammal? She kept going and would have continued if the red faced sibling didn’t stop her and got her to relax.

“If I tell you, will you please give me an answer?”

“Of course. Now what’s their name?”

D.J. took a breather and got his heart to stop racing so quickly. “Her name is Stella and she is...is a bat.” 

Da Vinci gave a mixed look of joy but also confusion. A bat? He fell in love with a bat? Of all things he went head over paws for a bat that appears only at night. She must be really special to him if he was being giddy from just exposing the truth.

“It’s weird I know.” D.J. said with the red cheeks still burning him up.

“No it’s ok. I’m sorry for acting like that. Just...how did it happen?” Da Vinci was trying to make amends for her rudeness of looking dumbfounded towards her brother's crush confession.

“Uhh...I’ll explain later. Right now I am just wanting advice.” D.J. seemed as if he was given a limited amount of time; The same feeling that Da Vinci has. She agreed to her brother's plea and decided to ask no more questions and to help out.

Da Vinci began to explain her answer. The heart is something powerful. More stronger than the brain. The brain can think of so many ideas that flourish like a field of sunflowers. Ideas from your brain flow like a river. They never stop with coming up with art pieces to make. With the painter, she always listened to her brain, but her heart is the one thing that makes her do the project.

If she followed her brain then it would be good at the start but slowly it would turn into a lack of passion. Without passion from the very soul and heartbeat, it would just be a drawing. Nothing but a simple art. Might gather attention, but hungry eyes deemed a piece that is made with passion. You can tell when something is generic and when something is original. It all views on every single inch of the art piece. 

The brain is a friend, but not a good one. The heart is the truest best friend anyone could ask for. When an art from her head pops up and she can’t stop thinking about it, she would put it to work but her heart would be the guide. The arms and paws move in delicate manners and the right color to pick and mix were all guided by the beating organ that somehow grants the power of filling your passion. Filling your motivation to keep the passion going.

Da Vinci kept going with D.J. looking captivated and taking mental notes in his brain to remember. “The truth is...you can make artwork. Or make music. Or even make a card...the problem is if you don’t let your heart be your helper, then it doesn’t become special.” She placed a paw over by his shoulder. “Just follow your heart, that’s something I always do.” 

The brother was astonished with the short life lesson he was given. He felt her words creep into his head and gave him a surge of energy. His fear was starting to dwindle away. He was getting the confidence he was looking for. D.J. had a plan now. A plan that he could finish in a couple of hours at the perfect setting of nightfall.

“Thanks Da Vinci. I really needed the pep talk.” he quickly hugged as she returned the hug back.

“I’m glad that I can help others despite my struggles that I face right now.” She letted out a breath of disappointment.

D.J. could tell something must be eating her up and it all has to do with this canvas that was white as a cloud. “Maybe you should do what you told me to do.” he places a paw by his chest. “Follow your heart. Remember?”

Da Vinci felt as if it was a humorous but cruel joke that was made upon her. All this time she should have listened to her own advice. Instead of panicking and feeling like Dante with his end of the world speeches, she should have just calmed down and followed whatever her heart tells her to do.

She thanked her brother as he returned a nice “you’re welcome.” before he started running back into the home so he could get started with whatever he had planned. Meanwhile Da Vinci looked again at the white space that was desperate to be colored. To have not her mind control her paws. She closed her eyes and was ready for whatever that fast beating muscle was going to do.

In ten seconds her eyes opened and now the pup had an idea of what to make. There was no time to waste. She got her paws into buckets of cool to the touch paint and began to move her arms. She was getting into it and having her focus be all on her movements. The wind and the sun and any background noise was deafened. She became an artist once again. Creating an art that will surely get her crush to feel taken aback with what art Da Vinci was creating.

Da Vinci was going to create the best art she has ever made in the years. All for one special dog that was too much like her. She had to perfect it for this canine artist, and she was going to make it become more better than any art in a museum. It wasn’t street art, but it was art with touches of passion from top to bottom. From corner to corner.

((Later At Night))  
No one was in the park. It was the perfect time for the street artist to come out and make the plain one color walls and concrete walkway be turned into all the colors of the color wheel. No canine or pet in sight...except for one pup that was quietly thinking of a place to put her art piece to put in plain view for her crush to see.

The fountain maybe. Maybe just leave it on the ground? Lean it against a tree? All the locations she thought about were ones that the artist pup usually tagged and left. This painting of hers was special and deserved to be seen by the artist. Her eyes frantically looked for a spot until fate gave her an answer. The very same wall that her crush spray paints on. It was genius. It was a chance, but she had to take the risk.

Da Vinci ran and placed the colored art on the wall and booked it before anyone else could see. She wanted to run back home and be in her bed and being all giddy at the thought of her crush seeing it. Yet...her brain and heart were bickering at each other. Both demanded to stay despite fears of her parents catching her from being so late to return home or her crush not showing up at all and the art seemingly being wasted on.

She gave in rather quickly as a noise made her hide behind a tree. Her one eye peeking out to see the cause of the sound of a stick being broken. It was none of her older siblings nor Pearl the police horse that caught her eyes. It was the artist that was responsible for giving Da Vinci the case of love sickness. 

The Australian Shepherd had on the mask and carried a small satchel on their back that held the spray paint cans. Their head turned side to side to see no one in the nightly park. Just crickets chirping to keep them company. The pup went over to the wall to get ready to spray paint it. That was the plan the admirer was wanting. Da Vinci was internally letting out her girliest scream she could ever muster in her body.

The street artist stopped as they noticed the one odd object that was in their way. The colored artwork made by a mysterious but talented mammal. They could tell it was a mammal by a signature purple paw print on the bottom right corner. They picked it up and began to acknowledge it.

Everything screamed brightly. The colors in the middle were the most eye popping. The street artist has seen this kind of mixed colors before on shirts and even on flags. All were diagonal lines and looking like a rainbow. The uniqueness of this art was not just the black background to make this rainbowed color pop up more; no...it was the shape the rainbow was in.

A heart. The lines were formed and made to create a bright rainbow heart in the middle center of the canvas. To others it seemed like a cool piece to hang on the wall. To the street artist, it was more than that. It hollered a story. 

The black is emptiness. The fear of being alone perhaps? No...the feeling of being nothing to everyone or someone's eyes. Being nothing. The rainbow was a beacon to shine out against the darkness. To become open and out there for someone. To show that they are here and what they are. The shape it was in, a heart, it meant that the rainbowed symbol was meant for someone. The colors of the rainbow connected to form the shape...it meant that this artist is in love with...

The street artist pup sat down and started to place their paws to their mask. With no hassle they took it off for their face to finally be shown. Da Vinci, looking on as the events unfolded, watched as she gotta see her crush’s face for the first time. She thought it would take days or weeks, but nope, it was sooner than expected.

The Australian Shepherd looked around with the Dalmatian having to hide just in time. Da Vinci hoped her scent would not be given away or she doesn’t make any sudden movements or noise.

“To the artist who made this...thank you.” The street artist pup said aloud to nothing. Hoping that the artist that made this masterpiece of a gift was still there to hear those words. The street artist turned back around and stared at the painting again.

All the while a heavy heart pounding Da Vinci was feeling the need to celebrate. It worked. Her crush loved- no...adored the painting! Yet she couldn’t shout due to alerting the artist and proving the point that someone was here. She turned to see her crush still admiring her work and she started to walk quietly without a sound. Being careful to not trip, or shriek, or make any giggling fit.

As Da Vinci quietly walked away, the street artist kept looking at the art without paying attention to the fleeing creator who made the very thing that this pup loved so dearly.

“I never thought someone would have a crush on me...I-I am at a loss for words honestly.” The pup held the dried painting close. “I will be sure to return the favor someday...whoever you are.”

The pup got up and had the painting be strapped to the satchel. The street artist pup took the mask and sighed merrily. The pup putted the mask in with the spray cans in the satchel and started to walk away from the park as the art halted the night of spray painting.

She smiled brightly as she never thought that a girl would fall in love with her. One day...she will give the artist a gift in return and would make that girl be bright red all over her face. Meanwhile, she will keep it as a memory, a clue most likely, to figure who this mysterious painter was that.


End file.
